Zenigatcha
by Skymouth
Summary: Basically just an excuse to write a ZenigataLupin lemon.


Zenigatcha  
A Lupin Fanfic  
Brenna "Snakelady" Dawkins  
  
Rating: R Disclaimer: Owned by Kato, Takahashi, and Monkey Punch, I make no profit from this fic, so try to sue me, I dare ya, I have nothing!  
  
Summary: Basically just an excuse to write a Zenigata/Lupin lemon.  
  
Zenigata didn't go to the masquerade at the dukes to have fun. He'd heard that Lupin was planning on crashing it so he managed to get himself invited. By the time Zenigata arrived at the ball, the floor was packed with people in a menagerie of costumes. A complete orchestra was providing chamber music, but Zenigata had his mind on more important things. Like how the hell was he gonna find Lupin in this decorative crowd?  
  
He cased the grounds, trying to figure out just where the thief would most likely hide. The security in the place sucked. The Inspector continued to try to keep a watchful eye on the crowd. It was impossible what with all the dancing and costumes. Lupin wouldn't even have to try very hard to blend in. He stood there glumly, knowing the situation was pretty hopeless. Sometimes he hated his job. He watched the revelers and felt slightly jealous. Zenigata couldn't even really remember the last time he had an honest good time. Getting drunk with Lupin in that weird castle didn't cut it either, not that he really recalled much about that incident.  
  
A buxom young woman suddenly blocked his view of the crowd and he spared her a glance out of common courtesy.  
  
She had two glasses of punch and held one up to him, "You must not be here for the party. You're the only one here not having a good time."  
  
"Um---" Zenigata took the glass hesitantly and sniffed it. Smelled okay. "Thanks." He took a sip and wondered what she was still doing there with him. "Something the matter, miss?"  
  
"Yes." She smiled up at him. "You."  
  
"I don't understand." Zenigata said honestly clueless.  
  
"I said you weren't enjoying the party. That makes me sad."  
  
Zenigata stiffened when she took hold of his arm. "Miss, I'm on the job."  
  
She giggled and moved in closer to him, her long, slender body pressed up against his. He was feeling out of his element at the moment. "Oh come now, surely one dance with me wont hurt." She pleaded with him.  
  
Well, this was a new one, Zenigata thought finally catching on. Was she actually coming on to him? He took one more look over her shoulder at the crowd but the feel of her lovely body sliding along his made him recall about the baser things in life. He looked back into her pretty face. She couldn't be much over thirty. What was she doing coming on to an old man like him when she could easily have the pick of any man in this crowd? His suspicious nature kicked into gear. But he hated to say no to this pretty young thing who was clinging to him and seemed to want to get to know him better.  
  
So still on the alert for Lupin or any wrong doings this female might have in mind, he let her drag him onto the dance floor. He didn't tell her that when it came to dancing, he had two left feet. Admittedly, he was nervous. When it came to women, he was somewhat of a clod. He didn't spend a lot of time going after them, so when one would actually come after him, he really had no clue what he should do.  
  
She threw her arms around his neck in preparation to dance and he put anxious hands around her waist. She was still smiling at him and he felt his body heat start to rise. The young woman pressed into him. Did she brush up against his groin on purpose? He swallowed and they started to dance--- well, move around the dance floor with the other couples at any rate. He found himself eyeballing the nearby couples, trying to see if he recognized a face. He felt a hand touch his cheek and forced his gaze to be redirected back down.  
  
"What could be in this crowd more interesting then me?" The girl pouted prettily.  
  
"Um, it's not that, it's, well, I'm looking for someone." Zenigata stuttered as he stared into those gorgeous eyes.  
  
"Can't you just relax and enjoy yourself for just one moment?"  
  
Sounded like something Lupin had asked him so many times before. Zenigata sighed. "I'm always on the job."  
  
"And what is your job?"  
  
"I'm Interpol."  
  
She looked impressed, "Do you always get your man?"  
  
"Depends on who that man is." Was all he was willing to admit.  
  
She pressed herself into him more, "Well, you have me now. What are you going to do with me?" The woman asked him rather blatantly.  
  
Zenigata felt flustered. He really had no clue. "Is there something specific you are hinting at?"  
  
The girl sighed. "You really do live only for your job, don't you? Do you think I'm pretty?"  
  
"Um, of course."  
  
"Then why haven't you tried to kiss me yet?"  
  
Zenigata was not used to such strong advances, "That isn't my style."  
  
"What if I asked you to kiss me, would you refuse?"  
  
Zenigata balked. He didn't think he would. He was startled when the girl pulled him to her lips. She was rather tall, so he didn't have far to reach. Her soft lips mashed into his. The Inspector was too amazed to protest and after a few seconds, he wouldn't have wanted to protest. She arrested his lips for what seemed like hours. They stopped their haphazard dance across the floor and just kissed. Part of his brain was complaining to him. What was he doing, making out with this complete stranger when he had pressing business to wrap up? But the other, more socially starved part of him finally took a hold and for once in his life he listened and relaxed, and it was easy to relax in her embrace.  
  
She was the one to break the kiss first. He was reluctant but he decided he could use a breather himself, being rather unused to the exercise of kissing and other pleasantries.  
  
"I know where there's a free bedroom in this place." She whispered into his ear.  
  
That caused Zenigata's heart to speed up considerably. It was rather obvious, even to him what she wanted from him with such a suggestion.  
  
"Are you sure this is what you want?" He asked, hoping she'd say yes, but decided it would be gentlemanly to give her a way out if she wasn't serious.  
  
"I want you, Inspector. I've wanted you since the first time I first saw you." She said and didn't give him a chance to question her strange answer as she kissed him again.  
  
He couldn't believe his luck. Here was this gorgeous creature, practically throwing herself at him and nothing was going wrong for a change. She took hold of his hand and dragged him across the room and to the more private part of the house. He went willingly. How long had it been since he'd been with a woman? It distressed him that he couldn't even remember. That was how much Lupin centered on his thoughts. Pretty much to the exclusion of everything else. And now he was being led to some bedchamber by this young beauty who wanted nothing more then to be with him, if only for a few hours.  
  
By the time they got to the bedroom, he was sweating and his heart was pounding with expectation. The young woman stopped and turned once they were at the edge of the bed. She grabbed his overcoat and yanked it off of him and did the same with his jacket. Hat and tie came off next and she whirled him around and he found himself falling backwards onto the bed. She leapt on top of him before he could get himself situated and began to kiss him more violently then she had on the dance floor. Zenigata's head swam. Now that they had some privacy, the girls true colors seemed to have shown. The buttons of his shirt popped off as she tore his shirt open to reveal his bare chest.  
  
Her hands ran gently across his chest. It felt so good, it had been so long, Zenigata was aching for her to do much more to him. He gasped as she twisted his nipple with her fingers and it gave him an erection. She was sitting on top of his groin and grinned, having felt his reaction.  
  
"You like that." She sounded surprised.  
  
He blushed and knew he didn't have to say what she already knew.  
  
"We're about to have sex and you haven't even asked me my name." She complained.  
  
Crap, he thought. He knew he'd forgotten something, but didn't know what it was. "I'm sorry. You hadn't given me much opportunity to talk with all the kissing."  
  
She smiled devilishly at him. "I know who you are. You are the infamous Inspector Zenigata."  
  
He blinked surprised yet again. "How'd you know that? Who are you?"  
  
The pretty girls grin spread to a laugh.  
  
"What is it? What's so funny?" Zenigata demanded, though he was hardly in a position to demand anything.  
  
The girl leaned in and kissed him. She tongued the inside of his mouth eagerly and her hands rubbed across his pecks. Then she broke away and leaned back sighing with satisfaction. Zenigata reached up to her head to try to draw her closer to him but his hands brushed the blonde wig off to reveal a stylishly cut short black head of hair hair.  
  
Zenigata stared feeling stunned and confused. Then a horrible idea came to him. He reached up and pulled the well-made mask away from the grinning face that looked down on him.  
  
"Shit! Lupin!" Part of him was horrified, but the other part of him- -- just got stiffer. And Lupin felt the Inspectors reaction since he was sitting right there.  
  
Lupin laughed, "Well, well. I TOLD you I had my eye on you from the first time I met you."  
  
"I had wondered what you meant by that." Zenigata muttered feeling embarrassed and flustered and rather vulnerable. "Why are you doing this?"  
  
Lupin ran his hand over the Inspectors chest and Zenigata shivered, "Seemed like the only way to get close to you."  
  
"By lying to me?" Zenigata growled.  
  
"Well, I couldn't very well come up to you and ask if I could have sex with you, could I?" Lupin said somewhat crossly.  
  
Zenigata stared, "Well, no." But looking up at Lupin like that, it brought back a bunch of old feelings he never tried to linger on for long.  
  
Lupin leaned in until he was only inches from Zenigata's nose. "And if you didn't want me to continue, you'd have started struggling against me long ago."  
  
The Inspector's eyes grew wide and he blushed again.  
  
"You're so cute when you get flustered!" Lupin laughed.  
  
"Stop making fun of me!" Zenigata frowned.  
  
Lupin grinned childishly again, "Let's see if I can turn that frown upside down?"  
  
"Wha---"  
  
But Zenigata was cut off as Lupin kissed him again. He tried to pull away but had no place to go. When he thought it was the young girl kissing him, it felt good, very good--- but now that it was Lupin kissing him--- God help him, but it felt great!  
  
Lupin noticed Zenigata didn't struggle and this pleased him to no end. And the Inspectors very hard member dug into Lupin's crotch, setting his own groin on fire. As he kissed Zenigata, he began to move his seat, back and forth to form a crude stroking motion. The feel of it through his jeans set him to grinding faster. Zenigata gasped into his mouth at the sensation and kissed him fiercer for it.  
  
Lupin came up for air and gazed down at his unexpected prize and stopped the rhythmic motion. Zenigata looked up at him with needy eyes. He looked like he hadn't wanted Lupin to stop.  
  
"I think I know what you need next." Lupin said slyly.  
  
Zenigata took a shuddering breath, "What?"  
  
Lupin slid down Zenigata's legs until he was at the Inspectors knees and then forced his partners legs apart while he sat there in between them. He had a very good view of Zenigata's crotch. He reached over and removed the belt and slowly, enjoying the anxious shivers coursing through Zenigata, unbuttoned the Inspector's pants. He took hold of the zipper and slo-o-o-o-o-wly unzipped it. Zenigata's breath picked up the pace a bit as he felt Lupin pull his pants down as far as they could go with Lupin right there.  
  
"You want me to go further?" Lupin teased, thoroughly enjoying the moment and taking every opportunity to taunt the man he had his eye on for decades.  
  
Zenigata raised his groin up, physically pleading, "God, Lupin, yes! What do you think, you idiot?"  
  
Lupin laughed, pleased with the response. Zenigata was still bowed upwards, seemingly trying to close the distance himself. Lupin took the boxers by the elastic band and gently pulled them down until he got his first sight of the Inspector's erect member.  
  
"Not bad, Zenigata, not bad at all!"  
  
Zenigata blushed again at the compliment. He wasn't sure what Lupin was about to do next. He watched expectantly and then jerked when he felt Lupin's cold hands caress his member. The Inspector gasped as the thief began to gently stroke it on both sides with the tips of his calloused fingers. Lupin then wrapped his hand around Zenigata's prized possession and then to the Inspector's delighted surprise, plunged it into his moist mouth.  
  
"Aaaaah!" Zenigata jumped at the sensation. He felt the scrape of Lupin's teeth as he sank deeper and deeper into the thief's mouth until he bumped up against the back of the throat that caused Lupin to grimace and gag somewhat. His breathing became irregular as his concentration from the simple act of taking in air was broken. He could only focus on one thing at a time and at the moment that was Lupin was giving him head. Never had he known a simple swipe of tongue could do such things to him. It licked and stroked and swirled about his staff in ways that caused him to grip the sheets with his hands and shiver uncontrollably from the pleasure. His heart went double-time and he closed his eyes. Little moans and whimpers of pleasure trickled from his lips at intervals that only fueled Lupin's own want of him.  
  
Zenigata's eyes flew open questioningly and anxiously when he felt Lupin was no longer blowing his mind.  
  
"What's wrong?" The Inspector asked worried that Lupin would leave him wanting like that. He wouldn't put it past the thief to do something so underhanded. Get him all worked up and then refuse to finish it. That would be so cruel! He raised his upper body up on his elbows and gave the gorgeous thief a beseeching look.  
  
Lupin saw that look and was so pleased he let out a loud laugh. Still giggling, he leaned over again to kiss the tip of Zenigata's manhood, causing the Inspector to shiver.  
  
"Nothing's wrong. I just think you might be ready."  
  
"Ready for what?" Zenigata wanted to know.  
  
Lupin got up on hands and knees and crawled forward until he was face to face with Zenigata. He kissed the Inspectors forehead and then reached back and took hold of the cops cock. Zenigata watched, loving the feel of Lupin touching him where he'd never had dared dream lest his heart be ripped from his chest. What was that scoundrel doing, Zenigata wondered. It looked like he was trying to position his penis--- O-O-O-O-O-O-H!!!! Lupin had sat down, right over his penis, so that he slipped inside the thief's cute and very tight ass. Zenigata bucked once, and then tried to calm down enough to thoroughly enjoy being inside Lupin.  
  
"My God!" Zenigata gasped all wide-eyed.  
  
Lupin was all smiles. "Glad you are enjoying yourself. I feel so vindicated."  
  
Zenigata scowled. How could the man be so cruelly flippant at a beautiful time like this? Lupin's smile faltered at the cops sudden mood change.  
  
"What is it?" He asked confused and just sat there with Zenigata's member in as deep as the cop was long.  
  
"We're sharing the most intimate of experiences two people can share with each other and you act like it's no big deal!"  
  
Lupin stared at him wide eyed and wondered where he got that impression. He was still squatting over the cop, reveling in the feel of the stiff rod caressing his insides. "What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"Well, I just know where you stand with this now. Just get it over with and then we'll go back to doing what we usually do!" The anger in his voice was palatable.  
  
Lupin was confused, "I don't get it Pops. What's wrong? Where do I stand now? Last I knew, I was standing, or more to the point, squatting over your cock. Why are you suddenly all bitchy?"  
  
"This is all just a game to you. Why ARE you doing this, Lupin?" He asked all angry and hurt.  
  
Lupin sucked in his breath, surprised at hearing the hurt in the Inspectors voice. "I've always wanted to do this, Pops. I've always wanted to be with you. I only play with people I like. And I like you."  
  
Zenigata's eyes flashed angrily and he hated the fact that he felt the hot sting of potential tears. Damn it to hell! Why was he crying over Lupin? It was foolish. He was just a foolish old man given to hopes too high to ever come true.  
  
"Pops?" Lupin reached a concerned hand to caress Zenigata's cheek. He saw the tears on their way and stroked the cops face gently.  
  
"You make me feel things I've almost forgotten about. And you play games with me. You make me see this isn't real to you. Well, it's real to me."  
  
Lupin put his other hand on the other side of Zenigata's face and forced the Inspector to look at him in the eye, "Zenigata, it saddens me that you would think that. But, Jeeze, Pops, you know how I am. I make light of a lot of things, that doesn't mean I care any less of them. But you, Pops. I've known you for so long. I know I don't always show it. But--- I love ya Pops."  
  
Zenigata stared into those eyes and, foolish or not, he did begin to cry. No one but his mother ever said that to him. The burning tears blurred his vision and he couldn't see Lupin clearly any more. So he closed his eyes and quietly sobbed. He felt Lupin brush the tears from his cheeks with his two callused thumbs, his head still cradled in those hands. He felt Lupin's lips press into his and he could taste what he guessed was himself on those lips. But he didn't care because he realized Lupin DID care. He was crying because he was sad and yet happy at the same time. And most importantly, the thief was there to comfort him. He sobbed and Lupin let him. He wasn't making a sound, just shuddered and wept in an eerie silence and Lupin was there. That was all that mattered.  
  
Lupin let Zenigata cry himself out. He stopped kissing the cop but pressed foreheads together and still cradled the mans head with his hands and he still had Zenigata's member stuck inside him. He wondered how often Pops got that kind of stuff out of his system. He closed his eyes and let Pops get it all out.  
  
It was a while before Zenigata felt like he could calm himself down enough to stop crying. When he did, he opened his eyes to see Lupin's face right there. The thief's forehead pressed up against his own. Such a tender and simple gesture, it touched him deeply.  
  
"Lupin. Thanks."  
  
Lupin lifted his head up so he could see the cop and smiled tenderly. "Sure, Pops. What do you feel like doing next?"  
  
Zenigata gazed up into that face. He recalled his cock was still sunk deep into the owner of that face and it made his heart flutter again--- in a good way.  
  
"Please, let me cum inside you." He begged.  
  
Lupin couldn't refuse that hungry look and kissed him once more then raised himself back up so that he towered over the cop once more. "Alright."  
  
So Lupin began to push himself up, sliding up the long length of Zenigata. The Inspector gasped at the sensation, not prepared for it. He lay back on the bed and looked at Lupin from what seemed a great distance. He felt the pleasure of it all course through him, replacing where the hurt and anger had been moments before. He gladly accepted it. Lupin moved like a piston now, going quicker by slow increments. Zenigata's breath came faster and jagged. His heart seemed to crawl higher and higher in his chest until he could barely breath. God, it was GOOD!  
  
He didn't know how much longer he could hold it back. He wanted it to last because he didn't know when or if it would happen again.  
  
"Come on, Pops. You don't have to prove anything to me by trying to hold out. Let it go if you have to." Lupin said, slightly breathless.  
  
He was doing fine until Lupin had mentioned it out loud. He couldn't hold it anymore. Zenigata exploded into Lupin, filling up the thief with his lively hood. At the moment of release, Zenigata had shrieked Lupin's name, God's name, and a few other questionable things that could be easily taken out of context. Lupin had managed to get himself quite a build up too during his time of working ole Pops over and he spilled out all over Zenigata's stomach.  
  
Lupin sighed happily. Good things actually DID come to those who waited, because he had waited an awful long time to do such a thing with Pops. Lupin looked down at the cop affectionately and he found those eyes upon him with the same intense look.  
  
"Thanks, Lupin."  
  
"Anything for you, Pops. You know that."  
  
Zenigata grinned, "Yeah. I know. I love you too."  
  
And Lupin smiled down at Zenigata, the happiest he'd been in ages. And he knew that Pops had probably never been happy. Until now. And it warmed him to know that he was able to help the one he loved. 


End file.
